Patent Literature 1 discloses an absorbent article container that has a container bag having contained an absorbent article package in which an absorbent article is individually packaged by a package sheet, and is configured such that patterns indicating a characteristic and the like of the absorbent article are imparted to the package sheet, a window is formed through the container bag, and the patterns of the absorbent article package are visible through the window.
According to the aforementioned absorbent article container, since the patterns are imparted to the package sheet, it is possible to improve a decoration property. Moreover, according to the absorbent article container, a user is able to see the patterns of the package sheet through the window from the outer side of the container bag, and to understand a characteristic or usage such as the performance of the absorbent article.